Mean Girl
by Phinbella1001
Summary: What will happen when a BULLY comes into the scene for Isabella. Phineas getting in fights? Where will the Phinbella Relationship go? Will Someone sabotage Phineas and Isabella? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T for language in later chapters!
1. Octobor Blues

We were in 7th grade now. Phineas was still my crush. YUP! Still has the key to my heart (sometimes, i dount he ever see's it) and i turn down EVERY other guy that ask's me out. My first hour is Homeroom. Addyson, Gretchen and Phineas are in my homeroom with . Phineas came and sat next to me after i got to my seat. I tried not to stare, but i think i did but he thankfully, didn't notice.

I went to talk to Addyson and Gretchen before the bell rang. While i was up, this blonde guy came up to me. "Hello, I am Ryan. And you, my beautiful little flower are?" the boy said. "Um." I said, " are you talking to me?"

"yes" he said. WHOOPS. "um, i'm Isabella." He smiled and i looked at Phineas. He was watching me. He almost looked, jealous. Maybe he likes me! "Lovely name. Maybe we can hang out sometime. By the way, i'm new this month!"

"Well, I'm captain of the local Fireside Girls troop and i was planning on hangong out with my friends tomorrow so..." I told Ryan, unaware of what to do next. He tore a peice of paper out of his notebook, scribbled something on it, handed it to me then left. I looked at the note and it was his number. The teacher walked in and i sat next to Phineas. "Who was that?" he asked.

"um, some kid named Ryan who likes me aparently."I told him. "wow, this girl, Genivive i think, came up to me and gave me HER number so, we each have an admirer! Will you ever date him?"Phineas asked.

"Ryan?" I asked, "No. I am still waiting for SOMEONE else to ask me out." I gave him my flirtiest look yet. He stared for a moment, shook his head then answered, "oh. I probably won't date Genevive. We might habg out but i'd never date her. I'm actually waiting for someone, who's, well. NOT Genivive. Maybe someone i can hang with and NOT feel akward. you know?" WOW! He was long winded here but, i knew. And i could be his option!

* AFTER SCHOOL! AFTER SCHOOL! AFTER SCHOOL! AFTER SCHOOL! AFTER SCHOOL! *

I was walking home when Genivive came over to me. "hey! i heard you like Phineas and he is MINE! Here is what you get for flirting with him today!" Genivive called. She ran up and punched me in the face, giving me a black eye. She continued to beat me, then ran home laughing saying, "Phineas is dropping off my phone i 'dropped' in the hall! LOSER!"

I lay there for a few minutes. Just thinking. I finally got up, with mud ALL over my new pants. i bore a black eye, two big bruises and a cut on my lip. As i passed Genivives house, Phineas was just leaving. He saw me and my dirty jeans and yelled, "Oh MY GOD Isabella are you o.k.? What happened? Who did this?" This is when i hugged him and BURST Into tears.

"Genivive told me not to hand with you then she beat me up!" I managed to say through my powerful sobs. My mom was out of town and i FINALLY pursuaded her to let Phineas stay in the guest room with me for the 4 days and 3 nights she would be gone. "Don't worry Izzy, I'll make sure this won't happen again! You'll be o.k. Let's get to your house and clean you up."

When we got to my house we sat at the couch, my 'injuries' covered, with Lemonade doing homework. It was Octobor now. We were comfortable with our classmates. Until now. I still couldn't believe i got to spend the WHOLE 4 DAYS with Phineas, ALONE! This was going to be magical, exept for the whole "bruised face" and bullies.


	2. Karaoke Hut

**I'm back! I don't own Phineas and Ferb sadly :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa!

Phineas and i were at my house finishing up hoomework before we slept. Buford called all exited and said that he had FINALLY gotten a girlfriend. "cool! So, who is it?" Phineas asked. Then Buford said the name I feared most.

"Genivieve?!" Phineas and I shouted at the same time. "She... I am so... GRRRRR!" was all I could say into the phone. "She isn't too fond of Genivive" Phineas said. Buford replied with a swift, "Oh well, Later."

" I am so not happy. Wait until Addyson hears about this." I furiously said. Phineas gave a confused look, i forgot he didn't know that Addyson like Buford. "She likes him." I explained. He nodded his head.

I called Addyson and she BAWLED! I told her we would make up for it at the Karoke Hut the next day. This. Means. WAR.

The next day after school, Phineas, Addyson, Ferb and I headed to the Karoke Hut because we knew that Genivive went there every day. We got a table and spotted Genivive and Buford at a table. I saw Ryan in the corner and he started walking towards me.

"Hey babe. Can I join you?" He asked. I glanced at Phineas, and I SWEAR he looked Jealous. "Ummm, well. Our table is kind of full and umm. Well." I was FREAKING OUT!

"No thanks, we kind of have inside jokes which you probably can't handle so. Later." Phineas said. "Oh. O.K. than." Ryan said as he walked away. That freak. wow. "Phineas. that was SO unlike you. Are you jealous or something?" Addyson asked. Phineas scratched his ear. "Umm no, can you do your revenge thing now?" Phineas said. "sure" We said.

We got up on stage and said, "This is for our 'special' friend. Hope you're happy." Addyson Muttered softly, "you faggot headed slut..." the music Stared up.

_A&I: Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did._

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_A: I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Genivive ran onstage and grabbed a mic

_**G:**__She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa_

_**I:**__She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_**G:**__Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends_

_**A&I:**__She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_**G:**__ She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like i'm a trend and she's so over it._

_**I&A:**__ I think her everpresent frown is a little troubling and She thinks i'm psyco cos i like to rhyme her name with thinds. But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go._

_**A:**__ They didn't teach you that in prepschool so it's up to me_

_**I:**__ That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_**G:**__She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa_

_**I:**__She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_**G:**__Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends_

_**A&I:**__She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_**A&I:**__I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

_**G:**__She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa_

_**I:**__She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_**G:**__Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends_

_**A&I:**__She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_**A:**__Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause_

_**I:**__Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_**A&I:**__She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" _

Genivive ran off stage, tears in her eyes. Buford hugged her and gave us a dirty look. Addyson flipped him off as she stormed of stage. I sat in my seat next to Addyson and Phineas. "WOW, That was.." Phineas was saying before he got inturrupted by, RYAN.

"wow," He said "That was amazing! You sing like an angel. I can't believe you sang that for someone so I just wanna say that I-" He got cut off. Phineas look Mad.

Phineas put on his calmest looking face and said, "Listen. Can you PLEASE leave us alone? We are trying to have a good time. Listen, Isabella is too good for you and you are creeping her, and all of us, out so PLEASE LEAVE!"

I shreiked. Ryan threw a punch at Phineas giving him a black eye. Ryan laughed and i grabbed his shoulder and spun him towards me. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! GET OUT NOW! DON"T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed. He flirts with me and HITS my longtime crush! "Fine with me!" He scoffed and walked away. I rushed over to Phineas. I KNOW he likes me now. I knelt down next to him and said, "Phineas! Oh My God are you OK? I am SO sorry he did that to you! OH MY GOD!"

"It's fine Isabella. It's just black, and it's six so we should p-probably go home now." He said. I smiled and said, "OK but I have one more song." I walked up to the stage and whispered to the DJ. I looked at Phineas for almost the WHOLE time i sang. From now on we were coming here EVERY DAY!

_You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I see it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

On the other side of the world, it don't matter  
I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two  
I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes  
Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving  
There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to  
There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing

Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow  
Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking

I still feel it every time  
It's just something that you do  
Now ask me why I want to

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)  
It's everything about you

And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it

All we wanna have is fun  
But they say that we're too young  
Let them say what they want

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch, baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do  
Like every party is just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to

It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)  
It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)

_It's everything about you._

I walked off stage and said "Now we can go." Phineas was blushing. He came up to me and whispered in my ear, "_I feel the same way_" I blushed the deepest shade of red.

**I hope you liked it. Any suggestions? I like all the fluff! :) 3**

**Anyway, I'll post as soon as i can! KEEP SENDING REVIEWS FOR IDEAS!**

**Later. Carpe Diem!**

**p.s. I do not own Taylor Swift (3 Days til her concert!) or One direction. The only charachters I own are Ryan and Genivive. :)**


	3. UPDATE (AN)

**Hey. Just letting you all know that i changed my pen name from 7 to Phinbella1001.  
:)**

**I'll post again soon!**


	4. One Week's charm?

**BACK TO THE STORY! I don't own phineas and ferb sdly :(**

One week. Phineas and I have been dating for one week. We went back to the karaoke hut for dinner after school. Buford was STILL dating Genivive and Addyson was always a PISS! We saw Genivive and Buford at the karaoke hut. Genivive started singing _I love you like a love song _by Selena Gomez. I looked behind me and saw Ryan at a table in the back. I was not looking forward to this. I had to go home and study so Phineas, Milly and I all left. Milly went left and we went right. Phineas grabbed my hand and we walked slowly down the sidewalk. We got to the end of the street near an ally. Ryan stepped out and stopped us.

"HEY!" He called. We turned around. "What do you want?" I asked.

"you, but I can't have you because of Dorito head here. If you go near Isabella one more time, i will KILL you." Ryan said, whispering the last sentance. Ryan then walked up to me. "and this is for rejecting me." He said as he threw a punch. He got my eye and a fell to the ground, crying and holding my black eye and slightly bloody nose.

"Don't touch her!" Phineas yelled. He ran up to Ryan, threw him to the ground, and jumped on him, causing him to break the arm he writes with.

"OW!" Ryan yelled as Phineas came rushing to my side. All of a sudden, the police and an ambulance came to the Karaoke hut. Ryan was put on a stretcher, Genivive came out in a stretcher, Buford came out crying, and Addyson was being put in the police car. We rushed back inside.

"What happened?" I asked Ferb.

"Addyson got jealous, beat up Genivive and almost killed her causing Buford to go into emotioal shock." Ferb explained.

"WHAT?" Me and Phineas both asked. We shook it off and went home to tell our parents and the others. We all went to court to see Addyson. She has to do counceling and anger management classes for a whole year. Ryan showed up at school with a broken arm and Genivive has a broken leg and a neck brace.

Phineas never got in trouble, but he has been more protective of me, and that is the sweetest thing ever!


	5. First Kiss

**Here is the story. I down own them blah blah blah. please reveiw.**

Phineas, Ginger and I were studying at a new diner, since the karaoke hut is now a crime scene. Ginger invited the rest of the Fireside girls and the rest of the gang over. Wewere all having a nice chat when ryan came up. I held Phineas down by his knee. "I just wanted to apologize. Im sorry guys. later." Ryan told us. "later" I said and Phineas shot me a look. "We still have to be nice." I said and he nodded in agreement. We had built a machine to help make study utencils out of the data we enter, it was cool.

We decided next to go to Phineas and Ferbs backyard to play Truth or dare.

When we got there, we sat in a big circle. Baljeet went first.

"Truth or dare ferb?" He asked, Ferb chose dare.

"I dare you to give me the answer to: What is the square root of 1726353645." He asked, we all were dead quiet. this was easy!

"We all know i know the answer." Ferb said.

"I know. your turn" Baljeet said sadly as Ginger patted his back. Ferb got a sly smile on his face. I got a text from Addyson saying she'd be there soon. The next thing i knew i heard Phineas say "what!?" I looked up and put down my phone.

I looked around and everyone was smiling at me. "What?" I said. Phineas tapped on my shoulder and kissed me, full on the lips! It lasted for about 4 seconds. My lips were all tingly like, electromagnetic waves or something. Whe sighed and continued on with the game, Phineas and I hand in hand.

We were almost done when someone walked in the gate. Addyson screamed and squeezed the shit out of my arm and was sweating the worst I have ever seen. We all looked towards the gate and gasped. There, all alone, was Buford.


	6. Under Arrest

**Hey guys! Sorry for the later update! I have just been so busy. Happy Mothers Day to my awesome mom! Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb balh blah blah, ON WITH THE STORY! **_**No P.O.V**_

"Buford? What are you doing here?" Isabella asked. "Yeah. I thought you were busy spooning with your new girlfriend!" Addyson grumbled.

"Okay 1," Buford said, "She ain't my girlfriend anymore and 2, I need help getting revenge. Oh and 3, we good? i mean, ugh. I'm sorry guys i mean, i wasn't thinking."

"No problem Buford! We were having a big sleepover under the stars anyway, since Isabella's mom is out of town with mine." Phineas said. The rest of them plotted the revenge while Addyson sat under the tree. Buford walk over and sat by Addyson. "What do you want?" She said. "I'm sorry. I, Kinda, know you like me. Holly slipped it out." He replied "Of course. Well. Are you like, a MILLION percent sure you HATE Genivive?" Addyson asked.

"Yes. So, will you maybe. uh. go to the bully convention with me? It's a pretty good event." Bufurd nervously asked. "I guess." Addyson replied. They walked over to the rest of the gang and got in on the plan.

"Isabella, We really need you to distract her, no matter what you do." Phineas said to Isabella. "Got it!" She answered. Isabella went home and gathered her things, then came back to an empty backyard. She set her sleeping bag against the back wall of the fence.

Phineas came out with his stuff. "Hey." He said, "Ferb is getting blueprints so, we have some time alone. They sat next to eachother, hands intertwined, talking about the Aoutomatic DJ-tron. Little did they know, a head was staring at the from the other side of the fence, listening to their every word, watching their every move. It was 7:00 when everyone else was in the backyard. They built the machine and activated it. They were all dancing to "What makes you beautiful" when a slow song came on.

"Isabella, Do you want to dance?" Phineas asked. "Of course" Isabella replied. They, as well as a few others, went to the center of the backyard. Phineas gently put his hands on her waist and Isabella wrapped her hands around his neck. Phineas now was a few inches taller than Isabella. At the end of the sond, the machine flew away after getting hit with a blue beam. They layed down in their sleeping bags and said goodnight to everyone.

At midnight, Ryan crept into the backyard. He made his way to Isabella. He gently slid his arms under her and picked her up. He carried her to his house, put her in a cage with blankets on the floor.

That morning, at Ryans house, Isabella woke up. "Morning gu-. Where am I?" She wondered aloud. "You, my angel are in my custody. You will be my girlfriend."

"RYAN! Let me go!" Isabella yelled,"I'll get out of here soon! Then I'll get you!"

Ryan smiled and said, "Or will you. You have no way of contacting anyone. Now excuse me, i must go eat dinner." He closed the door and walked up the staires.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas woke up. "Anyone awake? Isabella? Where'd she go? guys, GUYS! Wake up!" He yelled. Everyone wokeup. "What is it!" Buford yelled. "Isabella's gone. Where could she go?

"I have no idea. What do we do?" Addyson spoke. Everyone knew Isabella wouldn't just leave. "We search. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Isabella was sitting in the cage, she was freezing so she slid into her sleepingbag, which Ryan took as well. She felt her foot hit something. She reached in and pulled it out. It was her cellphone! _ Great!_ She thought _Now I can call for help. _She dialed some numbers and held the phone up to her ear. "Please pick up, please pick up. " She muttered.

Meanwhile in the backyard, the gang was just getting to work, When Phineas got a call. "One sec guy's. It's Isabella!" Everyone watched as he answered the phone

P: Hello? Izzy?

I: Phineas. Thank god you answered!

P: Yeah, where are you?

I: Ryan kidnapped me last night. He left since he has baseball but, there is a window open down here.

P: that loon. What's his adress

I: umm, i see a letter. One second. ok. It's 7365 Hayes dr. so right down the street!

P: ok. I'm on my way. Be careful.

I: Hurry!

P: I will. See you soon!

I: bye

"Oh god!" Phineas said as he hung up. "What is it?" Addyson asked.

"Ryan kidnapped her. I've got the adress, but we got to go!" He yelled as he left the gate.

Ferb stopped him. "Ryan will come back here, I know it. You go. We'll stay." He said. He hugged his brother and phineas ran out the door. Everyone was worried.

At Ryan's house, Phineas found the open window. He climbed in and walked to the closed door with a sign on it that said _keep out!_ Phineas walked in. Isabella was sitting, wrapped in her sleeping bag. "Phineas!" She said. " Yes. I'm here. Where's the key?" He said.

"Um, i think it's in the toolbox over there." He walked to the toolbox, opened it and saw the key right away, "He makes it too easy." Phineas muttered. He walked to the cage and unlocked it. Isabella ran out and hugged him saying, "Thank you so much!"

Ryan walked in the flynn/fletcher backyard. "How are you all today?" Ryan asked. "Get out of here!" Addyson said.

"oh, i'm just here for a visit. I want to- wait. Where'd Phillip go?" Ryan asked.

"You mean Phineas? He's In the bathroom.

Ryan looked worried and ran home. As soon as he left, Ferb called the police and gave them their adress, he knew Ryan would come back.

"No problem, But we may want to go." Just as Phineas said the last word, they heard talking and stomps down the stairs. The couple quickly climbed out the window and ran to the backyard. Ryan ran into the room and saw an empty cage, all that was in it, was a blanket and a sleeping bag **(A/N: Isabella took her phone) **Ryan turned around and Ran back up the staires. Isabella and Phineas got back to the backyard, they climbed the tree and hid, as of Ferb's witty command. Ryan ran in and yelled, "OK. WHERE ARE THEY!".

"Freeze!" A man's voice said. Ryan turned around and gulped. He saw the police behind him. "You are coming with us, for kidnapping a 13 year old Girl. Is this him?" He said. Ferb flashed a thumbs up and everyone else nodded. The police cuffed Ryan and took him away. Phineas and Isabella climbed down. They engulfed in a group hug.

"So." PHineas said, "On with our revenge plan?"

Everyone nodded and Buford cracked his knuckles. The rest of today was going to be fun, and they could relax for a change with Ryan out of the picture.

**WOW! That was fun. I don't have alot of time today. Co-written chapter with Austin Braczanski! We wanted to get rid of Ryan and deal with Genivive now. Later! Reveiw!**


	7. It's finally over!

**HI! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. caught up in school :( now that it's SUMMER, i can update more!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, blah blah blah. LETS RETURN!**

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"Are you sure it has to be _this _song?" Buford asked

"YES! Now c'mon. Addyson is your back-up." Isabella told him. She ushered The two on stage and sat down at a table next to Phineas. When Buford and Addyson got on stage, they saw Genivive, watching them, knowing the song would be aimed at her. The two began to sing.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, i was in your sights, you got me alone, you found you found me you found me-e-e, now i guess you didn't care and i guess i liked that, but when i fell hard, you took a step back, without me without me, without me-e-e-e-e, and she's long gone, when she met me, and i realize, the blame is on me, cos i knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places i've never been, __Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, Flew me to places I'd never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

No _apologies__  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

They got a big applaud and they came back to the table. Genivive left crying, and we were satisfied.

_**phineas' POV**_

I started thinking after the performance, about Isabella. I know No One else, besides Ryan, knew we were dating. I wanted to break the news to everyone, but then again... I looked up and saw Isabella was about to sing, I was going to sing but, I don't know what!

She got on stage and winked at me. The music played and i smiled at the choice of song.

People say we shouldn't be together

_We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll  
Ohh

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every day it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
_But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right_

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us\

When she finished, she got a call and went outside to take it. Genivive grabbed me from behind and took me to the corner of the cafe. She grabbed my hand and asked, "Hey Phinny-bear, wanne be my boy now that I got rid of that oaf?"

I was so shocked. I replied, "Well, 1) that oaf is my friend and 2) let this song explain it."

I ran on stage, whispered the song to the DJ and got on stage. Isabella returned as soon as I got on stage and said, "This song if for you!" and pointed at Genivive. Genivive smiled and Isabella looked confused yet angry at the same time. I winked at her to reassure her everything was ok. The music started and I sang.

_Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that i'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me  
I slept on your doorstep  
Begging for one chance  
Now that I finally moved on  
You say that you've missed me all along_

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when i'm taken

You're messing with my head  
Girl that's what you do best  
Saying there's nothing you won't do  
To get me to say yes  
You're impossible to resist  
But I wouldn't bet your heart on it  
It's like i'm finally awake  
And you're just a beautiful mistake

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when i'm taken

Thank you for showing me  
Who you are underneath  
No, thank you, I don't need  
Another heartless misery  
You think i'm doing this to make you jealous  
And I know that you hate to hear this  
But this is not about you anymore

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think I am  
You only loved to see me breaking  
You only want me cause I'm taken  
You don't really want my heart  
No, you just like to know you can  
Still be the one who gets it breaking  
You only want me when i'm taken

Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me

I shrugged at Genivive and sat back down next to Isabella. She smiled at me. "Did you really love her?" She whispered. I smiled at her. "No, but it was the best i could do" I whispered back, and we smiled at eachother.

LATER:

We were all walking back to my house for a sleepover in the backyard. Isabella and I fell behind the group, i needed to talk to her.

"Hey Izzy?" I asked

"Yeah?"

" Should we tell? About... us?"

"I think we should just keep it to ourselves as long as we can." She said, waiting for my approval. I nodded my head in agreement.

We had finally got in the backyard where Ferb had already unfolded the DJ tron. Isabella and I secretly climbed the tree and sat on a branch. We watched all the people dancing with their crushes.

I put my arm around Isabella's shoulder and she rested her head on mine. She looked at me and said, "Phineas?"

"Yes?"

"Well, what if he comes back?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Who?" I asked

"RYAN!"

oh. "Well, I'll take him out again." I told her.

she smiled and asked, "Promise?"

I nodded. We looked at eachother and slowly moved closer. I knew what was coming. We were about to have our first kiss. I was ready and I put my hand on her chin, guiding it towards me. Our lips touched and We felt, for 13 seconds, pure bliss. We climbed down to join the others. Later that night we went to bed. It was finally over. No more bullies, wacko's or drama. But eventually we had to tell everyone about us. Until then, we continued with our lives.


End file.
